1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory of bicycle, and more particularly to an accessory assembly of bicycle and a mounting device of the accessory assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basically, a bicycle includes a frame, a front fork provided on the frame, a front wheel provided on the front fork, a rear wheel which includes a rear sprocket and is provided on the frame, a crankset which includes a front sprocket and is provided on the frame, a chain winded on the front and the rear sprockets, a handlebar provided on the front fork for steering control, and two brake actuation devices respectively provided on the front fork and the frame at where corresponding to the front and rear wheels, wherein two brake controllers which control the brake actuation devices are respectively provided on the handlebar at where near a left handle and a right handle thereof, and therefore a rider can easily control a control rod of each brake controller with fingers.
In addition to the aforementioned basic components, an advanced type of bicycle further includes a derailleur device, which includes two derailleurs and tow derailleur controllers, wherein the derailleurs are respectively provided on the frame at where corresponding to the front and the rear sprockets, and the derailleur controllers are respectively provided on the handlebar at where near the left handle and the right handle. Therefore a rider can easily control a control rod of each derailleur controller with fingers.
The aforementioned brake controllers and derailleur controllers each have a binding ring to firmly fix the brake controllers and the derailleur controllers on the handlebar, and they can only be arranged in an axial direction of the handlebar. In order to allow a rider to control the control rods of the brake controllers and the derailleur controllers with fingers while holding the handles of the handlebar with both hands, the binding rings of the brake controller and the derailleur controller of the same side have to be placed rather closely, or even adjacently, to each other on the handlebar. But even so, for a rider who has shorter fingers, it would be inconvenient to control the control rods which are farther from the handles.
In addition, since cycling is getting popular nowadays, a wide range of bicycle accessories are now available in the market. These accessories, such as lights, warning lights, bells, cell phone holders, satellite navigators, etc., are typically designed to be attached onto the handlebar of a bicycle, but there might not be enough room for them.